Smashing Slices of Life
by crisisT47
Summary: Welcome to the recorded accounts of the lives of every participant in the Super Smash Brothers Regiment. We hope you enjoy these slices of life that come straight from the fighters of the Smash Village. Thank you for reading. Sincerely, the Super Smash Brothers Company.
1. A Letter from the Company

Dearest Reader,

Of all the continents on the planet of Vidya, none is more active than the continent of Nintendo. It is constantly branching out into uncharted territory on the planet's surface, braving colonies and lands that want to take a shot at becoming their own countries through Nintendo as a medium. But one service that the continent of Nintendo offers is so prestigious and active that it puts the continents of Microsoft, Sony, and Valve to shame. This service is none other than the elite leagues of Super Smash Brothers.

Over the years, participants have joined this regiment of highly revered fighters. Many have attempted to claim a spot, but few have actually made it. While comprised of mostly all-stars originating from the continent of Nintendo, the president of the SSB service, Masahiro Sakurai, has opened the doors for many outsiders to join. As mentioned before, very few outsiders make the cut.

In case you have never heard of Super Smash Brothers, it is a distinguished league of fighters who do combat for the whole world to see. You may recognize some of the fighters, such as Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom, Link of the Kingdom of Hyrule, Kirby of the Planet Popstar, the Inklings of Inkopolis, and so many more notable faces. Normally, it would only be a dream to see a Pokémon Trainer and the Goddess of Light herself, Palutena, together on a stage, duking it out. The Super Smash Brothers body seeks to make these dreams a reality.

However, it's not all stage fights and going for glory. Behind the scenes of every fight, there always seems to be something going on in the Smash Village. This series of accounts will attempt to capture some of the drama, heart-to-hearts, and scandals that occur in the league. We hope you enjoy.

Sincerely,

The Super Smash Brothers Company.


	2. Guidance Gone Wrong

Overcast skies covered the Smash Village as the founder of the company, Masahiro Sakurai, was taking a sort of stroll. Ever since the Ultimate Era of the company began, he hadn't taken many breaks from upkeeping the rules and going through paperwork to get the newest applicants through the rigorous selection process. The sun may not be shining today, but it was more than refreshing to breath something else besides stale air.

Mr. Sakurai didn't exactly have a direction on where he was going, so he stopped in his tracks to see where he even was in the village. A smile grew on his face as he saw the emblem for the Kid Icarus house not too far from where he was standing. After bringing the Kid Icarus reps back to fame in 2012, he was always proud of them to have been able to make it into the league. It seemed like the right thing to do to pay them a visit.

Mr. Sakurai knocked lightly on the door, hoping for someone to answer. "Who is it?!" screeched a clearly agitated voice from the other side.

"It's me, Mr. Sakurai."

Listening inside, Mr. Sakurai could hear footsteps scrambling towards his direction. To his surprise, Palutena was the one who whipped the door open to greet him. "Yes, good afternoon, Mr. Sakurai!" The goddess had a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead. "So sorry about Viridi's harsh tone. Please, come in!"

Wiping off the bottoms of his shoes, Mr. Sakurai entered the house to see papers scattered all over the table and couches of the main room. "My, my," he said, astonished. "Seems like the goddesses have been hard at work."

Palutena marched back over to these papers and plopped onto one of the couches. "Well, with Joker coming to the village soon, Viridi, Pit, and I were thinking about what we could do for him with the whole guidance gig you love to have us do all the time."

"After you turned down all the ones we wrote for Piranha Plant, we thought that working hard in advance would pay off!" Viridi chimed in, holding many of the scripts in her hands. "So far we've already written about ten of them. Wanna beta read some of them?"

"Wow, you two must have put in a lot of work…" Mr. Sakurai was feeling uneasy. He must have forgotten that he didn't break the news to them about the _Palutena's Guidance _gag. He had to divert their attention somehow. "Hey, you said Pit was working on these, too, yes? Where is he now?"

"Oh, I sent him off to go buy the ingredients for a dish I'm cooking tonight," Palutena responded gleefully. "If you'd like to stay for dinner I can notify him to get extra ingredients!"

Mr. Sakurai shook his head. "No, thank you. I have work to do tonight."

"Come on, Mr. Sakurai!" Viridi whined. "You work too much! Sit down, relax, and read one of our scripts already!"

"You see, I'd love to, but-"

"Read it or-"

"I have plans to discontinue _Palutena's Guidance_."

The two goddesses' jaws unhinged in disbelief. Viridi was the first to react noticeably, as she jumped out of her seat and stomped up to Mr. Sakurai's face. "YOU mean to tell ME that WE THREE put all of our effort into writing punchlines for Joker for NOTHING?" Mr. Sakurai tried to back away, but Viridi kept little distance between him and herself.

"Viridi, wait!" Palutena intervened. She grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Mr. Sakurai. "Don't kill him yet." Palutena gave Mr. Sakurai a sharp eye. "Let him explain himself first."

"Thank you." Mr. Sakurai cleared his throat to begin explaining. "You two remember the Fourth Era, when we were accepting postrelease applications? We never had time for Guidances then, and we won't now. Only barely half of Joker's paperwork is done and he's scheduled to be here in less than a month. We're not going to have enough time to squeeze in a _Guidance _bit for him. I hope you understand."

While Palutena was nodding her head in reluctant agreement, Viridi was made even more furious. "Unthinkable!" she cried. "We _did _manage to squeeze in a bit for all seven postrelease applicants! I can even find the script for it if you give me a few minutes!"

"That won't be necessary, Viridi," Mr. Sakurai said.

Palutena kept nodding. "He's right, Viridi. Even though Mewtwo, Lucas, Roy, Ryu, Cloud, Corrin, and Bayonetta did technically get guidances in the Fourth Era, they all got the same, generic one."

"You two just don't get it, do you?!" With one big, disgruntled sigh, Viridi stormed up the stairs, screaming like a child. Palutena and Mr. Sakurai exchanged worried glances.

"I'll talk to her later," Palutena reassured him. "You should probably be heading back to your work. You said it was a lot, am I wrong?"

"I guess you're right," Mr. Sakurai said. "Have a good rest of your day."

Mr. Sakurai made his way back onto the road and began making his way back to the central office of the Smash Village. And what a surprise to him, as not to many steps were taken until he met none other than Pit making his way back to the house, his hands filled with produce.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sakurai!" Pit chirped as they met.

"Hello, Pit. How are you today?"

"I've been great! How about you?"

"Well, I've got my hands full with work; I'm sure you know how that goes."

"Aw, man. That sucks. Hope the workload gets lighter soon, catch you later!"

Mr. Sakurai waved his hand in parting and continued along his way. That's what he would have done if he didn't hear Pit again, this time bellowing at the top of his lungs in confusion.

"Viridi?! Viridi, what the heck are you doing on the roof?!"

Looking at the top of the house, Viridi was standing on the roof sporting an army green tank top, camouflage pants, and black iron boots. "Today is the day I claim the Kid Icarus House as Anti-Sakurai! He has raised tyranny against us and must be stopped in the name of all that is good and just!"

As Palutena and Pit began barking at Viridi to stop acting so crazy, Mr. Sakurai rubbed his eyes. "It really is going to be one of those days, isn't it?"


	3. Spirit Battle

The Rec Room of the Smash Village was always a popular site for the "tough guys" in the league. And no fighter was revered as tougher than the king of the Koopas himself, Bowser. He was almost treated like a god there. After all, he held just about every record the Rec Room kept track of: heaviest deadlift at 582 kg (1283 lbs), and heaviest dumbbell lift at nearly 180 kg (about 400 lbs), just to name a few.

What's amazing is how he never usually spent more than 30 minutes a day there. Others train hard for hours on end, but are always managed to be shown up by Bowser's absolute raw strength. Many fans ask why he doesn't train as much as some of the others, and to that, he says "I've got a family to tend to. The gym is important, but it's not the most."

And at the Mario Villain's house in the Smash Village, that's where we find Bowser now. Just as he is at home when he's not scheming of ways to kidnap the Mushroom Kingdom princess, he keeps his watchful eyes on his kids, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, making sure they don't get into _too _much trouble. And from how it was looking, all of his kids were, of course, glued to the TV screen, stuck in their room, and shouting over who's turn it was to play Mario Kart. To Bowser, this was music to his ears. As much as he loved his children, it was nice to have them distracted every once and awhile. They were a handful in more than a few ways. And since they were distracted, he was a tad bored. He had already made his daily visit to the Rec Room and he had already bought the ingredients for the week's dinners. What else was there to do?

Just then, the room's phone began to ring. Bowser stood up from the bed he was sitting on and said, "I'll get it!" His kids hardly even paid attention. Bowser lumbered over to the table that held the phone and picked up to answer.

Before Bowser could even greet the caller, the person on the other end said, "Er, is this the Mario Villain's house?"

"Yup, it is," Bowser replied. "This is the Koopalings' room, Bowser speaking."

"Oh, thank Hylia! It's me, Ganondorf."

Bowser chuckled a little bit. "How many tries did it take you to find this room's number?"

"Shut up!" Ganondorf spat back. "You know that they don't have phones back in Hyrule! It's hard to get used to these things."

"Sure, blame it on your 'ancient technology.' Either way, why're you calling me?"

Bowser could hear the Gerudo's signature, sinister laughter. "Well, I just happened to notice that there was a spot open for an exhibition match today, and I wanted to know if you could be my first opponent in a Spirit Battle!"

Ever since the beginning of the Ultimate Era, Spirits were one of the biggest things to be introduced, although at the cost of many other fun games from the previous Eras. The thing about them, however, was that not many fighters delved too deeply into them, and Bowser was not one of them. Perhaps this was his chance to acquaint himself with this grand, new feature?

"Sure," Bowser agreed. "Spirit Exhibition Match it is."

"Great! I'll call in the match. See you then!" Bowser said his farewell and he heard the click on the other end of the line. He placed the telephone back onto the table.

That's when he felt someone hop up his shell and another tugging on his tail. Lo and behold, it was his two most rambunctious kids, Larry and Lemmy, outright stealing Bowser's train of thought.

"Who was that, pops?" Larry asked.

"Tell us!" Lemmy chimed in shrilly.

"Whoa there, kiddos!" They were swinging all over that Bowser was starting to lose balance. "Gimme a chance to breathe, here!"

The two Koopalings eventually crawled off on their own with a little prying from their father.

"Won't you tell us?" Lemmy whined once again.

"Just accepted an exhibition match, son. It's tonight, so I'll probably call in a pizza or two for all of you."

Larry and Lemmy's eyes grew wider than the pizzas they'd be dining on tonight. "You really mean it?!" they said.

Bowser chuckled and nodded. "Go tell everyone else. I gotta get going soon, but I'll call it in before then. Don't destroy the place."

And thus, the Koopalings roared with excitement at the news of the cheesy goodness awaiting them. In the midst of his kids' elation, Bowser found himself a tad troubled. He honestly had no idea how Spirits would function in a battle. In fact, he's never even been to the Spirit Shrine, where all business with Spirits took place. Ganondorf's confidence, from how he spoke on the phone, made Bowser all the more nervous. It was probably a good idea to stick his nose into Spirits as much as he could with what little time he had before the match. So he ordered the pizzas and took off to the Spirit Shrine.

The Spirit Shrine was more or less like a city park than an actual holy site. There was the titular Spirit Board, where fighters could challenge the currently available Spirits, as well as the facility houses where you could set up a Spirit Team, power up a Spirit, or dismiss a Spirit for a bonus. Even the big Adventure Mode game was up, but there was no time to look into that. Bowser had to figure these out, and fast!

To his surprise, there were more fighters here than he expected. He tried to ask around for any scrape of intellect on Spirits, but the few that were there didn't know much, either. Bowser was just going to have to figure it out himself, something he was not fond of doing.

He approached the Spirit Board. "Let's see…" he mumbled to himself. "Oh, hey!" Bowser tore off the sheet of paper with the image of a Hammer Bro on it. "Might as well use one of the minions to power me up!"

Bowser inserted the slip of paper into a small red box labeled "challenges." He was instantly teleported to a battlefield. It felt almost surreal, this place he was in.

"Uh, what do I do next?" he called out, half expecting an answer.

_Crack._

"Ouch!" Bowser felt something hard and pointy land on his head, and turned in the direction of the projectile. To his surprise, he saw, of all fighters, Yoshi, lobbing eggs to no end at him, although with pitiful accuracy. Bowser accepted the challenge and charged forward. It only took a few slashes and a Bowser Bomb to finish him off.

"Hah! Too easy!" he boasted. He would have continued to cheer if it weren't for another rapid teleport to a land with nothing but red staining the horizon. A golden pistol with a rainbow center then materialized in one of his claws. The same Yoshi, now petrified, appeared before him with an incomplete shield circling him rapidly.

It wasn't difficult to put two and two together, so Bowser aimed the gun straight for the yellow Yoshi. Holding his breath, he waited for the right moment to strike…

_Blam_.

The shot was taken, and it coursed through the hole in the shield. It shattered entirely, sending the Yoshi flying. What was left was the Hammer Bro in his place.

"Yo, Lord Bowser!" the Hammer Bro said. "Hey, if you ever need me to power you up in a battle, let me know! I'm always here to serve! I can even give you a jump boost!" With his little comment, he vanished. And with one more teleportation, Bowser was back at the Spirit Shrine, and the spot where the Hammer Bro once became blank.

Great! Bowser now had a spirit and wouldn't be a total embarrassment to the crowd when facing Ganondorf. Speaking of which, the time was coming. That exhibition match was in 45 minutes, and it would be even more humiliating to not show up to a match!

It didn't take too long to get to the arena lobby, where fighters waited for their matches to begin. There, Bowser chuckled at Ganondorf lounging around in his full set of armor on the minimalist, white couch.

"Took you long enough," he said.

"How else was I supposed to figure out these Spirit things?" Bowser groaned. "I mean, it was simple enough, but…"

"I won't ask who's powering you up, but you'd best prepare your scaly hide." Ganondorf's grin was as menacing as ever. Whether it was an act or a genuine threat, Bowser couldn't tell. A hard handshake ensued, and Bowser was really hoping that his Hammer Bro would pull through for him.

A few minutes later, the two escorts came to take each fighter to their end of the arena. Bowser was able to hear the blaring voice of the announcer giving the preface before every match, stating the match type, rules, and so on. Bowser rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles. Just before he was sent to the field of battle, he felt the power of his spirit course through him, especially in his legs. This must've been the extra jumping power the Hammer Bro was talking about.

"It's time, Bowser, sir," the escort said. "Please enter the teleporter to the battlefield." Bowser obeyed the command, and off he went to fight his enemy.

He performed his typical appearance; a menacing, stomping entrance through a portal of fire. He flexed his muscles as the crowd hidden away by the mirage of the battlefield roared all around.

"Today we have the King of the Koopas himself, Lord Bowser!" the announcer bellowed. Bowser soaked in all the cheers that he could hear.

"And the challenger, the Old Lug himself, Ganondorf!" Bowser set his eyes on the other end of the battlefield, waiting for the similar portal of dark energy Ganondorf always came through. As soon as he saw it materialize, his heart began to sink.

This portal… it was a lot bigger than Ganondorf himself! In fact, the boots stepping out of that very portal were rather large themselves. Bowser's eyes widened larger than his shell to see Ganondorf, now double his size, staring down at the helpless koopa.

"The match shall last for five minutes, or until one fighter has knocked out the other twice! Let the battle begin!"

As soon as the voice of the announcer echoed throughout the air, the towering Ganondorf came straight for Bowser, who was frozen to the ground. Already, one Wizard Kick was enough to send Bowser flying close to a blastzone. Using that extra jump power, he tried to ensure a safe recovery above any platforms so Ganondorf would hopefully whiff any attack, but it was all for naught. Ganondorf's enormous sword was already flying towards him like a Bullet Bill. Unable to dodge in time, Ganondorf had already sealed his first K.O.

"Holy mother of koopas!" Bowser shouted on his way down from his respawn platform. "How the hell did you get like _that_?!"

"Looks like someone hasn't studies their Spirits!" his deepened voice boomed.

And it looked like Ganondorf's cocky side was coming out. Bowser clenched his teeth and rushed in to at least get some kind of damage on his opponent. He raked his claws on Ganondorf's legs, jumped up to clobber his face with dropkicks, and slugged him with the biggest punches he's thrown. Yet, Ganondorf was able to swat the attacks away like Bowser was a tiny insect. At least the giant effect seemed to be diminishing.

Bowser saw his opportunity now. He was finally able to grab the king of darkness and threw him down to body slam him. He thought that Ganondorf would fly somewhere, but there was barely even a launch.

"Why won't you _die_?!" Bowser was beginning to see nothing but red. Once again, he rushed in, but Ganondorf stopped him with what seemed like a measly punch, but still sent Bowser flying twice as much as his own body slam. When he got back up, he yelled, "Come on, Hammer Bro, you useless minion! Power me up!"

But, distracted by his own anger, Bowser didn't notice that Ganondorf was winding up for his titular Warlock Punch. When Bowser noticed, it was already too late. His face was slammed with the dark energy imbued inside Ganondorf's fist. Once again, Bowser had a date with the blastzone and had lost his second and final stock. The crowds cheered as Ganondorf posed in victory, while Bowser was whisked away to the teleporter where he entered the arena.

Once he was spat out of the portal, he sat on the ground in disbelieve. _That's the absolute worst I've ever been beaten in my entire career_. He bonked his head a few times and roared, "How was I supposed to even have a chance there?!"

Bowser stomped to the lobby where Ganondorf stood tall with a smirk, his arms crossed. "Did you like my Spirit team?" he asked.

"Who or what the hell jacked you up in that match?!" Bowser hissed. "I want that kind of power!"

Ganondorf burst into laughter. "Maybe you should check out Spirits a little more? I could show you around the Spirit Shrine a bit more one day, if you're interested."

"Don't give me any of that shit! I can figure it out myself just fine!"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself."

Despite bathing in his own fury, Bowser held out a tensed claw. "Good fight, still…"

They both shook on the match and parted on slightly less shaky terms. On his way home, Bowser had that regular feeling of apprehension he always felt after exchanges like that. "Man, I really need to control my temper…" So he continued with the weights of a humiliating defeat and his own weaknesses hanging over him. He'd just have to sleep on it and hope everyone would forget…


	4. Falco Hates Furries

On the off chance that the Star Fox team got a break from their galactic duties, the leader, Fox, always decided to chill out by watching matches or whatever else the TV had to offer. Finally catching a break after Slippy had called him and Falco up for another machine test that lasted for nearly two days, it was finally time to kick back and watch the final match scheduled for the day with Krystal in the room on the other chair.

"C'mon, Lucina!" cheered Fox. "Show that electric rat who's boss!"

Krystal stared at him like he was a maniac. "You're acting like life itself depends on this match."

"It's not my fault I have money on this one!" Fox gave her the crazy eye. "Don't you bet on them, too?"

"To think you'd resort to _gambling_…"

"Shut up!" Fox glued himself back to the TV. "Damn it! Now she's down a stock!" Krystal rolled her eyes and got up to fix herself a snack. The agonizing shout of Fox in the other room almost caused ripples in the milk she poured for a bowl of cereal. _Yup, Lucina lost._

"Keep it down, Fox!" she yelled. "You're probably going to wake up the Belmonts, and they're on the other end of the Village!" Fox made no response.

When she returned, Fox was curled up into a ball with his face in a pillow. "Wow," Krystal mumbled with a mouthful of cereal. "The fearless leader of Star Fox is going to cower because of one lost bet?"

"I could have had a perfect bracket if she didn't lose!"

Krystal once again rolled her eyes. Once the results we briefed, the match cut to commercial. It was then that another anger-laden scream came from the next room that made both of their hearts skip a beat.

Fox and Krystal met eyes, both disturbed. "Uh, Falco?" he called. "Everything alright in there?" All was quiet for a few seconds until the sounds of slamming fists on a desk sent shockwaves through the house. Fox jumped up and bolted to the door of the room where the ruckus originated. He knocked firmly and said, "Falco, what the hell are you doing in there?"

Hearing footsteps, Fox rightfully went a few paces back. The door whipped open, and Falco, with bloodshot eyes, began his tirade. "You know what I can't fucking stand? The goddamn furry fandom!"

"Neither can we," Krystal said, approaching slowly. "But that doesn't mean you can start the apocalypse."

"How about you get the same disgusting picture spammed to you ten times a day?"

Fox pushed him away and went into his room. On the computer screen, he could see the bizarre piece of fan art, which depicted a Goliath-sized Falco, almost naked, about to stomp on Wolf with a massive talon, with Fox riding on Falco's shoulder. Fox cringed when he saw it, but still gave his buddy a confused glance when he noticed the date that was marked on it.

"Falco, this was sent to us last year."

"What do I look like, stupid?" Falco bit back. In mocking tones, he continued, "I just don't understand why I get so many messages like 'Pose like this for me, daddy Falco!' and 'Show us the goods!' How does this not drive you fucking crazy?! Why this one's resurfacing is beyond me, but it doesn't change the fact that every time I receive it I'm one more step closer to killing myself!"

"Calm down, hot shot," Krystal said. "You wouldn't believe the 'fan mail' I get every day asking for porn. And I'm only here as an assist trophy, damn it!"

"I'm pretty sure we've been getting these before the Melee Era," Fox pointed out. "People who pretend to be anthro animals like us think it's, like, sacred culture or something."

Falco's laugh was caustic. "Oh yeah, and how do you think that little factoid will stop them from shitting on our images?!"

Flicking him on the beak, Krystal said, "It's not going to stop, probably ever! Everyone knows that furries aren't going to go anywhere anytime soon. It's best to just leave it to us to be the mature ones and handle these kinds of situations like they don't even happen."

"Just block the source," Fox suggested. "That's what I do whenever a new one comes up."

"You guys are taking this way too lightly!" Falco's feathers were on the verge of boiling into a red-hot color. "There's gotta be a way to put an end to this, and I'm not gonna stop till I find one!"

Ears flattened and arms crossed, Fox narrowed his eyes and growled a bit. "Uh-huh. Let me know how that goes in the long run."

"What, do you actually _support _them?!"

"When did I ever say that?"

"It makes me wonder how often you jack off to it!"

"_Excuse_ _me_?!"

Krystal squeezed herself between the two. "Shut up, you bickering boys! Quit accusing each other and let's just sleep on it. Like we mentioned before, this is basically a normal thing, and maybe we can figure out a solution later."

Fox and Falco still had their eyes locked in their usual, heated rivalry, but both nodded.

"I mean, sooner is better than later," Falco grumbled, "but… fine. If you want me to shut up, I will."

"We get why you hate the furry fandom so much, Falco," Fox said. "I'm not too fond of certain aspects of it either, but remember that there have been good works of art of us that came from it."

Falco shrugged. Everyone knew how far and few between those were, but any glimmer of hope to hang onto was usually worth it. "Speaking of it being late," he said, "where the hell is Wolf? It's almost curfew, isn't it?"

"I think he's at the public showers," Krystal mused. "I'm pretty sure he mumbled something like that on his way out today. If he stays there and comes right back once he's finished, it shouldn't pose too many problems."

At the mention of the bathhouse, Fox let out a sigh. "You'd think they would install showers in the residence houses, yet here we are in the Ultimate Era having to bathe with everyone else…"

"Right?!" Falco blasted. "Keep your eyes off of me, I just wanna clean myself with a little sense of privacy!"

As they continued on with their little conversation, they didn't even notice that Krystal had gone back to sit down and watch TV. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sometimes I just don't get those two…"

And just as it was mentioned before, there were no private spaces within the residence houses to wash away the dirt from a long day of hard work. Ever since the Smash Era, the very first era of Super Smash Bros., two bathhouses were built; one for the males, and the other for the females. Usually, there would only be one person at each at a time, despite them being open to everyone at any time.

It was getting very late. There was a curfew of 11 p.m. to ensure that not too much commotion would occur while other residents of the Smash Village tried to sleep. For some fighters, though, the night was when things were taken care of. And for Greninja, one of the many Pokémon reps in the village, needed a quick soak before retreating for the night. Being a water-type Pokémon, he found himself hanging out in the bathhouse to replenish his energy. Warm and wet, just as he liked it.

Thus, Greninja innocently walked into the facility. He skipped past the changing room as he had no reason to be there, and made his way to the enormous bathtub. He plugged the drains and allowed the steaming water to rise. Greninja stepped in and crouched down as he always did, drinking in the steamy air as the warmth revived any waning strength.

Beyond the crashing waves of bath water coming from the faucet, Greninja could also hear the light sprinkling of shower heads in the next room. Perhaps someone was here with him? Most fighters preferred the shower room over the giant tub, so it was a possibility. Honing his senses even further to possibly decipher who it was, he began to pick up some rather raunchy sounds, alongside some light…grunting.

Greninja slowly rose from the water, not turning off the faucets as to not alert his presence. Without a sound, he crept out of the bath room and to the entrance of the shower room. The noises were becoming louder and more explicit with every step closer. He poked his head in to see what was up.

_Oh, sweet Arceus!_

Immediately, he pulled his head back into the hallway to process what he had just seen. But, no, that's now what it was… was it? It was too good to be true, it would be too strange… and too funny! But to think it was really happening…

Once more, Greninja peeped back inside. Sure enough, he saw Wolf, standing tall and playing a little five on one. Not only that, but in his left hand was a laminated picture of the giant Falco art. Wolf gazed at the picture with what could only be described as insatiable lust.

_What the heck is going on_? Greninja ran through the shadows and to the bath room where he unplugged the drains and stopped the water. _I don't wanna see that ever again! _

The next question on his mind was whether or not he should let the other Star Fox members know of this little incident. When Greninja left the bathhouse, he looked up to see that the moon was almost at its highest point. _Perhaps it's best to make sure that what happens in the bathhouse stays in the bathhouse. But who knows… _And so he snuck away with the shadows to the Pokémon house, the perturbing memory etched into his brain.


End file.
